


玫瑰花园

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 给肖老师的灰姑娘沙雕文出了一辆沙雕车。不怎么好吃，慎入。另外，肖老师真的器大活好，我躺平任搞绝不反抗还能自己动。





	玫瑰花园

小王子到底还是个沉迷童话世界无法自拔的天真小家伙，要不然他也不会傻缺似的拜托他的俄罗斯爹地举办这个舞会，此刻也不会被他朝思暮想的巨大灰小伙子亲吻的眼冒金星。  
还戴着白手套的那双小手紧紧留着大仓瑞拉礼服上的装饰，没有过亲吻经验的傻白甜小王子自然也不知道用鼻子呼吸。  
一吻终了，大仓瑞拉看着他的小王子顾不上擦掉唇舌之间拉出的银丝，靠在他身上慌乱的喘息着，殷红的舌尖透过两颗可爱的兔牙探出来，白皙的皮肤被染成红色，胜过了他身边的任何一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
“嗯…故事…故事里根本不是这么写的！”小王子小声的抱怨着。  
大仓瑞拉歪着头看着小王子，“哎？故事里就是这么写的啊，我亲爱的王子殿下。”他再次凑过去，一边亲吻着小王子红透的耳朵，一边低沉的在他耳边低语，“他把他带到了他的秘密花园，脱下身上的礼服，向他发出诚挚的邀请，邀请他进入到自己更加隐秘的秘密花园中，直到那里的温度升高最后让两个人沉溺于此…”  
小王子听得心中一惊，“你太放肆了！怎么能在我面前说这样的淫词秽语！我要惩罚你，给你点厉害尝尝，看看你是不是还敢这么放肆！”  
虽然嘴里说着威胁的句子，可是在大仓瑞拉眼里实在没什么威慑。  
“哦？王子殿下要用什么惩罚我？用您隐秘的秘密花园吗？”大仓瑞拉说完挑起嘴角，“那我真是荣幸之至。”  
小王子气的跳脚，皱着小眉头怒视着大仓瑞拉，下一句威胁的话还没说出来，就被这个无礼的巨人公主钳制住了双手，转了个身。  
安田王子的视角一下从面前的大仓瑞拉变成了身后背靠着的树干，紧接着大仓瑞拉的身体就紧紧贴了上来。  
大仓瑞拉一只手禁锢着安田王子的手腕，另一只手顺着大腿根一路向上，色情的划过安田王子的囊袋，轻轻捏了几下，听着安田王子有些变了调的声音没有做过多的停留，又沿着已经翘起的性器最后停在腰间。  
利落的解开腰带扣抽出腰带把安田王子不安分的手捆在一起，没有了腰带支撑的白色下裤顺着安田王子细弱的双腿掉在地上。  
“哇哦——”  
安田王子听见身后人发出的惊呼，即使不用回头也知道肯定是因为自己的下裤里面什么也没有穿的缘故。  
线条流畅的双腿在红色玫瑰的背景下衬托着更加白皙诱人，从未被涉足过得后穴在有些凉的夜里，在被人注视着的情况下，可怜的一张一合，向主导者发出最诚挚的邀请。  
大仓瑞拉的确看了不少故事，对于里面过于细节的描写也不是没有幻想过，只不过从来没有见过就是了。而现在，他不仅见到了，而且见到的还是一个过分可爱又身份尊贵的屁股。  
大仓瑞拉觉得，成人小童话真他娘的诚不欺我！  
过于刺激的画面看的大仓瑞拉全身的血液都涌向了自己的下体，他的小王子穿着白色的礼服，红着眼睛回头看着他，小兔牙死死咬着下嘴唇，已经勃起的性器可怜兮兮的吐着液体，褪去刚才叫嚣着要惩罚他的样子，只剩下一副让人想把他彻底弄坏的小白兔的模样。  
安田王子已经在大仓瑞拉的手里去了一次。和自慰的感觉完全不同，大仓瑞拉的手指无师自通的能准确的找到他所有敏感的地方，并且最后都化成能搅动着他脆弱神经的一种魔力。  
大仓瑞拉的手撸动着他粉色的性器，舒服的让安田王子人忍不住不自觉的摆起腰，敏感的龟头有几次不小心摩擦到粗糙的树皮，更是让安田王子惊呼出声。  
“呐，王子殿下。我知道您已经成年了，或许您该舍弃那些骗小孩的童话故事，好好学习一下成年人的童话了吧。”  
大仓瑞拉抱住怀里高潮过后的安田王子，借着他射出来的精液作为润滑，开拓着小王子从未被人涉足过的后穴。感受这具身体，从最开始抗拒着进入，慢慢地升温了变得柔软，并且最后开始接受。  
“什么？什么是成年人的童话？”  
安田王子最开始是绷着身子抵抗着后穴进出的手指的，但是那只刚才让他释放过的手又太过奇妙，他甚至能自己的身体从最开始的排斥到慢慢放弃抵抗，甚至接受并且想要更多。  
“就是，我接下来要告诉你的。”  
三根手指的进出变得顺利无比，大仓瑞拉知道安田王子的身体随时都做好了接受自己的准备。掀开碍事的裙子掏出已经忍耐到紫红的性器，双手用力掰着安田王子的臀肉，直直的顶了进入。  
性器的粗度到底还是要多过手指，安田王子甚至觉得自己的身体被一把滚烫的利刃从中一分为二，这样的认知让他忍不住想要尖叫。  
大仓瑞拉见状赶紧捂住安田王子的嘴巴，没有发出的声音都被一只大手憋了回去，安田也不顾上需要保持平衡，扶在树干上的手收回来去掰大仓瑞拉的手。  
大仓瑞拉的性器埋在安田王子的身体里，一直到安田王子慢慢适应之后，才试探着动了起来。温热的嘴唇轻轻亲吻着安田王子的脖颈作为安慰，留下水迹和一个个红色的痕迹。  
疼痛逐渐被快感取代，从两个人连接的地方顺着神经传递给大脑，又直达四肢百骸。  
性器划过体内的一个点的时候，安田王子绷紧了身体，声音也开始变了调。大仓瑞拉知道他找到了那个能让这个小个子王子变得更加疯狂和沉醉的开关。抽出性器只留龟头在穴口，然后对准了那个开关重重的顶撞上去。  
安田王子今天第二次出了精，和第一次不同得是，这次他学到了只靠后面就可以高潮这样的高等级课程。  
恍惚间，他听见舞曲接近尾声。大仓瑞拉也听到了。  
快要到十二点了，灰姑娘的魔法马上就要失效。  
一点的球赛，也就要开始了。  
不对，球赛不是重点。主要还是魔法就要失效了。  
大仓瑞拉双手掐着安田王子的腰，加快了速度最后尽数释放在安田王子的体内。  
“真是对不起了，王子殿下的身体真是太舒服了，所以忍不住射了进去。”大仓瑞拉毫无愧疚可言的假惺惺道着歉，“不过，王子殿下今天没穿胖次呢，要是里面的东西流出来被别人看见就不好了吧？这样吧，我把我的胖次借给殿下吧。”  
说完不等安田王子说话，就自顾得脱下了自己的绿色豹纹丁字裤。“嘿呀，貌似尺寸不太合适啊。这可怎么办呢？啊，我知道了。”  
大仓瑞拉把丁字裤团成一团，就着安田王子被操干的还没闭合的穴口塞了进去，也把乳白的精液全部堵了回去。


End file.
